Who said a girl couldn't be a pirate?
by memoirs-of-my-past
Summary: Sakura, Captain of a pirate ship. Syaoran a Prince whose ship gets captured by Sakura. Step by step these two characters become close.....but what happends when the NAVY of china find and arrest Sakura and her pirate crew?


**Who said a girl couldn't be a pirate?**

**Hey people I decided to start this story because maybe it'll be interesting and everything. Anyways I hope I get review for this one!**

**Time of period- when pirates were on the water**

**Ageing-Sakura is 19 and Syaoran is 22**

* * *

It was just a normal sunny day and the ocean was calm. A great day to sail a ship, Syaoran a great, powerful, well built prince with mysterious amber eyes and dark chocolate messy untamed hair stood upon his ship, the Green Dragon.

Its was known to be the fastest ship on the waters of Asia, Syaoran himself christened the ship as his own.

He watched the his crew hurry along the deck with ropes, cargo with precious gifts for his waiting fiancé Meiling back in Japan, Well to be honest he wasn't that happy to go there or even marry Meiling! I guess I had no choice because the elders choose my wife so I could have a pure Li son who can take over my throne when I soon grow old and crippled.

My thoughts were brushed away when a sailor came towards me with a deep and quick bow.

"My prince the queen and King are here at the dock to bid you a farewell" he said in a country accent.

"Yes I'll be down there soon" he replied in his low matured voice.

He walked down the steps and towards the edge of the ship and jumped down onto the dock where the king and queen were standing under two shady umbrellas.

He walked forwards and bowed to his mother, a woman with dark black hair and still looked young put her hand on his shoulder.

"Syaoran we are glad you have agreed to marry her even against your own will" And she smiled and looked at his father.

"Don't worry son I know how it feels and when I married your mother I didn't like her much but I became to love her and so will you" my father said and looked into my eyes for an answer.

"Yes father I better get ready to leave now" he replied with a grave voice and bowed again and his mother gave him a long hug as if he was going to not come back.

"Be careful" she whispered into his ear and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Then he gave a bow to his father and nodded back. He once again climbed back onto the ship and a sailor came up to him and gave a small bow quickly.

"My lord we are ready to set sail"

"Okay" he said and walked up to the wheel where his trust worthy sailor stood shouting out orders.

"We are ready to set sail" he said.

"I was informed that back there anyways is the ship in good condition?" He asked with one eyebrow up.

"Yes my prince I checked the ship thoroughly just last night with a few sailors" he said and barked at a man who accidentally dropped one of the prince's luggage.

So he walked back to his cabin and lay on his bed and sunk into the soft feather mattress and sighed.

He didn't want to believe what his father said; he wanted to find true love and fall in love then marry that person. He knows that his family and elders are happy about the decision but he tosses and turns at night because of the situation.

Soon enough he fell into a deep slumber and escaped reality and into his own fantasy where he was a free man…

**Sakura's POV**

We have been sailing for days and no ship in sight…so boring and I need some excitement and more jewels for my collection. I stood over the railing and looked down into the deep dark water of the ocean, I'm so sick of waiting for another ship to appear.

"Sakura you okay?" Tomoyo said with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I'm just freaking bored of waiting for a freaking rich guy to come across us" I grumbled as I watched some fishes swim past.

Tomoyo, my best friend who found me unconscious on the side of the road and took me in and showed me to her crew where I joined and became captain.

"Okay then" and Tomoyo stood by my side and brushed her black raven hair with her hand.

"Tomoyo, remember when you found me?" I asked and sat on the railing letting my long high heeled boots dangle down.

"Yes and when you woke up you didn't remember anything except you name and age" Tomoyo said with a grin.

"Yeah I know I just don't remember and I try and remember how I got there" I said.

"I think you were mugged because you dress look tattered and remember you had that pretty necklace on with a cherry blossom pendant on it" she said trying to remember every detail.

"I think it'll help me remember something…Tomoyo I keep having weird dreams" and looked down onto my hands.

"Hmmm you should ask Chiharu about that she can read tarot cards or what ever she does" she said with a giggle.

I laughed with her when I heard a shout from Naoko.

"What is it Naoko?" I replied back at her from the watch top.

"I see a ship! Oh my go it's the green dragon! I bet the prince is on it with heaps of treasure!" Naoko squealed.

"Finally something to end my boredom, Crew we are going to take that ship!" I yelled and heard squeals and cheering.

"Now get your swords and get the cannons ready!" I yelled and quickly got the telescope to get a closer look at the ship.

"Tomoyo raise the flag!" I yelled and threw the telescope aside.

And I watched the flag rise up where it had a black background with two swords crossing together.

I ran up to the wheel "Raise the anchor and get ready to head towards the ship!" I yelled and got ready for the excitement ahead.

**Meanwhile on the green Dragon… also Syaoran's POV**

"There is a pirate ship tailing us!" yelled the sailor at the watch top.

"Hurry up and pick up speed, men to the cannons and someone stay with the prince!" yelled the captain.

Everyone panicked but quickly ran to there stations.

'KNOCK KNOCK' I heard the knocking and heard people running around outside my door. So I wiped the sleep off my eyes and opened the door where two guards stood.

"My lord our ship is being tailed by a pirate ship, please stay in here while we guard your door" said one of the guards.

"No I will fight and if we lose our battle there is no point in staying in there anyways" I grumbled and got dressed.

"But my prince..." stumbled the other guard.

I raised my hand to silence him and I got my sword and walked outside beside my first mate who was ordering people to protect the ship and pick up speed.

"So which pirates are they" I asked and he turned around startled.

"My lord you should be inside in your cabin where its safe" he said and gave a glare to the two guards behind me.

"I want to watch and be in the excitement as well I playfully grinned "And don't try and stop me will you or else something bad might happen to you in the near future" I said and put my hand to the hilt of my sword.

"Yes my lord" and he went back to steering the boat.

"Also you haven't answered my question" I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry my lord, I'm not quite sure but I heard the ships name was called the dark Sakura, supposably the fastest ship on the Asian waters..." he said.

"How could that be? I thought my ship the green dragon was the fastest ship on the Asian waters" I asked him with confusion.

"I think you'll change your mind when they catch up with us" he said with fear written on his face as he glanced nervously behind and noticing the pirate ship right behind them.

**Back to Sakura's POV**

"Yes! We are catching up! Girls get your grapple hooks ready and load up the cannons! Time for some treasure!" I yelled with my sword in the air as the sun shined down onto it. I heard laughter, excitement and cheers.

As I steered the ship next to the green dragon the girls lowered the anchor and I took my grapple hook and swung it across. Now all the fighter girls swung across and the swords clashed together.

I watched and swung across landing on some sailor and knocked him unconscious.

I started to battle three men at a time swords clashing, I challenged one while using another sword to double the attack and quickly unarmed him and slit his throat, one down two to go.

I knew both were coming from behind so I drew my swords backwards and back out and both of them fell down in their now lifeless form.

"Now time to find that tiny prince…kidnapping time" I chuckled to my self. I ran up some stairs and fought off some sailors on the way and found him with dark chocolate hair with dark flashing amber eyes trying to fight off Tomoyo and Chiharu.

"I ran up and stop the sword from attacking Chiharu and glared into his amber eyes and kicked him backwards with my high heeled boot.

He stumbled backwards and leaned against the railing and smirked at me.

I ran towards him and we fought with our swords and fought until he accidentally tripped backwards down the stairs and I ran after him and as he tried to reach for his sword I put my foot on it with my sword to his throat.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl" he mumbled under his breath.

"Well you can start believing now because I just beat you" and I stuck my tongue out.

**Syaoran's POV**

I fought off the two girls and I was nearly going to win as I pulled my sword out in front of the brown haired girl when a girl with auburn locks with a bandana and with glaring emerald eyes shot in front of me blocking my attack.

Then next thing I knew was I got air knocked out of me and I leaned on the railing for support. I saw her wearing a singlet with some cleavage and she wore a short skirt but not like a whore but a pirate girl.

She charged at me again and it happened so fast and she was so quick I fell backwards and tumbled down what I thought were stairs and when I reached quickly for my sword the auburn haired girl had her sword on my neck.

I noticed that it had cherry blossoms engraved onto the blade then I realised what happened, I looked around and saw what was left of my crew all in the middle tied up.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl" I mumbled under my breath.

"Well you can start believing now because I just beat you" she said and stuck her tongue out.

"Well get him tied up and throw him in with the rest of our prisoners" she barked.

I felt two hands dragging me across then tying my hands behind my back.

"Syaoran…PSST" I heard a whisper and looked behind me and saw my cousin Eriol with Takashi, Jae and Jade.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked with a bit of anger.

"We figured maybe it will be better for you and us to come along and look we are so lucky to be surrounded with so many ladies with short skirts!" he whispered and started to drool.

"Shut up and your so dirty Eriol" I whispered back at him but then I heard a voice.

"Now prisoners you are going to be our hostages for now and our main one here is the prince, anyways I don't mean to be rude anything anyways you should call me captain or captain Sakura" she went on and barked some orders and we were sent onto her ship.

I watched them bringing on the gifts to Meiling into a cabin where all the treasure seemed to be kept in.

Then the girl named Sakura spoke again "now we shall put on a show for you" and the cannons shot at my ship about five times and I saw it sink down with shock.

"You can't do that! That is my ship! It was for my birthday you dirty pirate" I yelled getting onto my feet.

Then all the pirates' swords were drawn to my throat "If you want to stay alive you have to be very nice to us.

I sat down quietly. "Now all you sailors are going to sleep down under the ship and I'll take the little prince to my room where I'll keep a very close eye on him okay? Now prince you follow me and the rest of you mop the deck!" she yelled and dragged me to the room.

She shut the door and locked it "Now you have to be a good boy okay and you are practically going to spend all you life or your stay in this room okay? You sleep on that bed there" and she untied my hands and I got the chance to grab the front of her shirt.

"You are going to pay and the whole Chinese army is going to get you and then hang you" I said raising the singlet up but then realising that you could see her stomach and some breast.

I blushed and pulled it back down and sat on the bed and left her there to cock her head in confusion.

"Anyways see you later!" and she locked the door from the outside and left me there all alone.

**Sakura's POV**

"All girls to the treasure room!" I ordered.

So all the girls ran to the treasure room and formed a circle and turned around so they don't see or either did the prisoners.

I pulled my necklace out and twisted it into the hidden lock and opened the door and the girls started to file into the room.

"Now we are going to see what we have here today" I said and walked up to the precious gifts.

"Okay I'm going to evenly hand these out okay?" I asked the girls all eager to get their hands on the wonderful antiques.

I looked around and got a box of books and gave them to Chiharu because she is the physic and book lover.

I gave one of the gowns to Tomoyo and another to Naoko and left the rest for me.

I took out some jewels and evenly gave it out to the rest of the crew.

So I had the rest of the gowns and some jewels everyone was pleased on what they got and all of them strolled out of the treasure room happy after storing their gifts into their own treasure chest.

I walked back into my cabin and brought the gowns into the cabin where I saw the prince lying in the bed assuming he was asleep so I placed the gowns on my bed and walked out and locked the door behind me.

**At dinner…**

I sat in front of my crew and we ate fruit and meat, the flavours of the food were so good I ate a lot and drank a lot and we celebrated the triumph of our capture. After a few hours I fell unconscious and where Naoko and Tomoyo had to drag me into my room and left a plate of food for the prince and the dropped me on the bed after the moved the gowns into my clothes chest.

He ate silently and watched them walk out; I finally came back to normal and was still feeling a bit tipsy.

I sat up still blurred and I needed to change into my sleep wear and unaware that he was still awake I pulled off my clothes and was naked and started to look for my night gown. I found one and slipped it on. Then still tipsy and my vision still blurred I saw the prince and chuckled to my self and walked up to him and sat on his lap.

"You know you look kind of cute for a prince, I like you but you're our prisoner" I hiccupped and giggled.

I put my arm around his neck and saw him all confused and tensed up but blushed a bit.

"Um we shouldn't I mean you shouldn't be doing this" he stammered and looked away and blushed hard.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone shhhh" I said and put one finger on my lips.

So I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my legs around his waist, for one moment he hesitated but soon I got my response and he kissed back and rested his hands on my hips while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Soon I pried his lips open and slid my tongue in like a snake and heard him groan and I flicked his tongue and played with his hair and he pulled me closer.

I rubbed my body against his body and I giggled in his mouth and I moved down onto his neck and kissed and licked his neck and traced his jaw line with my tongue and nibbled my way to his ear lobe then I felt him push me away.

"What was that?" I asked all confused.

"Your drunk and you should sleep and forget what happened just then" he said and helped me get to my bed and he placed my head gently onto the pillow "Now forget everything and go to sleep" he said and I giggled and soon enough I fell asleep. After he saw that I was asleep he walked towards his bed and slept a good night.

* * *

**Heya peoples my first chapter! I'm so happy! Anyways hope you all liked it and all you need to do is press that purple button and write something nice! You know it's tempting! The purple button! Press it! It's tempting! Jeez I'm so pathetic so just hear me out! PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW! GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO **


End file.
